See you in your next life
by Angel'sGirl5
Summary: Gabriel is terrorizing, but they all get away w their lives, at least most of them do, BS and some EJ RR for me PLEASE! FINALLY UPDATED
1. The beginning

See you in your next life  
  
***Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I wish I owned Brennen, but I don't. Anyway I love Mutant X, and I think Brennen and Shalimar should be together; this is my version of how it happens Please read and review, that'd be cool. So here it is, and may angels lead you in:  
  
It had been a long day; Gabriel was on the prowl again. He had been quiet for some time; and the members of Mutant X thought they could finally take a breath, but they we wrong. Gabriel had struck one of their safe houses today. He took the two new mutants that were staying there and then he burnt the place to the ground. Everyone was taking it a hard. But no one more so than Adam, he felt personally responsible. Since he created Ashlocke. None of them had known about what was going down until it was too late.  
* * * Shalimar was pummeling some holograms. This was how she got out her frustration. She was upset about Ashlocke. He was till in her head, she could feel him. He was taunting her. This raid had no purpose, besides to add members to the Strand. She couldn't stand him. Why had he taken an interest in her? This was a question she had yet to be answered. She sensed someone behind her. . . Brennen. "What do you want?" "I keep forgetting you know when I'm coming. . . You ok Shal?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" "I know you Shal, you kick some major ass when you're upset, what's up?" "Nothing's up" She stared to walk away "Shalimar, talk to me!" he yelled after her. She spun around. "You want to talk? Fine, let's talk"  
  
* * * Adam was in his lab staring at the computer. He was thinking about those poor kids and what Ashlocke would do to them. It was his fault, and he knew it. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Emma approach, "You shouldn't feel guilty". Adam spun at the voice, "Who said you could read my mind?" he scolded "Well, when feelings are as strong as yours, they fairly shout in my head. . .Adam, it wasn't your fault, none of us could have known what Gabriel was planning, not even you. "But I should have, Emma! I promised those kids. I promised them they would be safe, and now they're in the hands of that maniac!" Adam was beating himself up, Emma knew, not just for this but for all the kids Gabriel had taken. Every member of the strand. They thought they were being saved, but all Gabriel was leading them to was death. "We have to get them back Emma" 


	2. Revalations

Hello again. I promise you this story will get more interesting, I have to build it up. It might get gory, not sure yet. Hope you like it. May angels lead you in:  
  
Jesse was tired. He had been on the computer for hours, trying to find something, anything that would help them find the missing new mutants. His eyes were getting heavy. He needed some coffee. He got up and walked down the hall. He was adding sugar when Emma walked in. She could sense his weariness and frustration. "Jess, why don't you rest for awhile you've been at it for some time? Why not let me talk over. Adam's trying to plan, and I have nothing else to do" Jesse looked at her. How could she do it? Hear everyone's feelings all the time. He'd go insane. "No Thanks, but I could use a hand, wanna help?" She followed him to the computer kiosk. They sat down across from each other. Jesse watched her as she worked. She was amazing. Hearing feeling everything. He knew she worked hard to maintain that sense of balance, but her also knew that there must be times when she let go and felt it all. He knew that sometimes she could feel him, and those times when he thought about her, in his bed, next to him. She was so beautiful, and so strong. He didn't think anyone knew just what she was capable of, not even him. He remembered the first time he saw her, so scared and so small, he wanted to protect her, just as he did Shalimar. He knew Shal could take care of herself, still he wanted to. It was the big brother in him coming out. With Emma it was different. He wanted her, yes, but there was something else. He couldn't put a name to it. Jesse shook himself out of his thoughts, he had to concentrate. He turned and met the starling brown of Emma's eyes. "Did you mean that Jesse?" He hadn't meant to tell her. He didn't want to tell her, did he? He could just deny it. "Yes, yes I meant it." Emma looked into the crystal blue of his eyes. She had read his thoughts, she didn't mean to, but he was staring at her for so long. She had never known he felt that way. She felt the same. She loved him "Emma, I-" She silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. "Shhhhh" she whispered and touched her warm lips to his. His lips were inviting and she rested her hands on the back of his neck. Jesse felt her lips on his. They were supple and tender. Slowly he parted her lips with his tongue. His hands rested on the small of her back, and they pulled her closer. Her breasts rested against his chest. Emma found herself sitting on his lap. As their kiss deepened their feeling grew. Finally they broke apart from the kiss that had left them both breathless. Emma whispered, "I love you too" *** Shalimar sat down with Brennen by the reflective pool. Shalimar curled one leg up under her. She could feel Brennen's presence beside her. He waited patiently as Shalimar looked into the calm water of the pool. She didn't know what to say. How could she explain what Ashlocke was doing to her? That he invaded her mind, tortured her with visions of Brennen dying at Ashlocke's hands. Of the horrendous suffering he would perform on the man she loved. He would kill him slowly and in many different ways, all in the recesses of her mind Ironic, wasn't it? It seemed only Gabriel was the only one who knew about her feelings for Brennen. She had fallen for him. She didn't know when it started. All she knew was that she loved him. She loved the way he was protective of her, albeit it was annoying at times. She loved when he looked at her. She loved the way he fought, with such passion. She loved him. How could she tell him? "Shalimar, talk to me" She turned and looked at him. Her eyes met his warm coffee eyes. "What is it? Is it Ashlocke?" She nodded. "He's still in your head, isn't he?" She nodded again. He lifted his arm and gently pressed her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Shalimar looked up at him, "Brennen I-" She never got a chance to finish. Adam's voice ran over the intercom "I need you all here now" Her head left the comfort of Brennen's shoulder. They both stood up and made their way to the lab. Shalimar sighed, she had been about to tell him that she loved him 


	3. Starting out

Welcome, again to my little show. This may get a little sad, eventually. But here's some more, Please review, and offer suggestions (I need em) thank you to those who did. Anyway. I know it's short, but I'm building Anyway, here it is May angels lead you in:  
  
Shalimar, Jesse Brennen, and Emma all stood in the lab waiting for Adam to tell them what to do next.  
"Okay people," he started "We have to save those kids"  
"Adam," Brennen said "Even if we knew where the Strand was we have no idea how to get into it or how to deal with Ashlocke once we were in there"  
"Yeah Adam," Jesse added "Last time we went against Ashlocke we were nearly killed"  
"So, I say we go in there get those kids out kick Gabriel's ass them leave" Shalimar was always one for action and everybody knew that, everyone also knew how reckless she could be.  
"Look, we have to save those kids. . . We know Gabriel can't be far from the safe house There are only two warehouses within the 50 mile radius, and Gabriel is too smart to run any farther. One of the warehouses is too small, so we do know where he is. And we are going to get those kids back from that maniac before anything can happen. Jesse fire up the helix you guys are going in" ***  
"This is stupid" Brennen remarked as soon as they got in the air. Shalimar turned  
"Any chance to kick Gabriel's ass is worth it for me"  
"Shalimar, we stick to the plan. Get in get the kids, get out. That's it there's no room for vendettas on this mission" Adam's voice came on the intercom. Shalimar knew that, but she had to get Gabriel out of her head somehow.  
Jesse couldn't look at Emma. They had decided not to let the rest of the team know. The kiss they shared had been amazing. He couldn't get enough, but they had to get back to work. Jesse had made them stop. They had to be of use. Suddenly Jesse had images flash through his mind. Images he didn't put there. He glanced back at Emma, it has her. Her images that were in his head, his thoughts. There was him and Emma kissing, in her room and it went on from there. Then there was a wedding scene. He and Emma married. That was to far ahead to think. He loved Emma. He tried to think about it, tried to let her know. Then he heard the words in his head, I know. *** Jesse landed the helix on the top of the warehouse. He made the helix invisible. As they all got out, and began the mission that would risk their very lives, but it was what they did. 


	4. Finding out

Hello again, glad you like what I'm writing. I tried to make it easier to read. This is when everything gets interesting. Forgive me I'm no good at fight scenes. And you will feel the love. Please r/r. Suggestions are welcome. Here's the new installment. May angels lead you in:  
  
They entered the warehouse Shalimar from the roof, Jesse and Emma through the wall, and Brennen through the front door. After he had dispelled the few guards. It seemed almost too easy to get in. Jesse and Emma headed where Adam had told them. There wasn't anyone around. It was as if they had all left. But why?  
  
***  
Shalimar had landed in a big empty room. She felt the other presence, she smelled the vile man.  
"Hello Shalimar"  
"Gabriel" She turned. He was standing there, in all his cocky arrogance. "It's nice to see you again. How's Brennen?"  
"Leave him out of this" She took up a fighting pose. She was going to kill him.  
"I think I will kill him, slowly and painfully. And right as he's about to die. I'll tell him that you love him"  
"You touch him and I'll kill you" She would NOT let him hurt Brennen, even if she had to forfeit her life. ***  
Jesse and Emma had looked and looked, but there was nothing there, there was no one there, besides the guards that Brennen had taken out. Jesse leaned into his ring  
"Hey Adam, there's no one here. I think this was a setup"  
"But why, Jess, it doesn't make sense" Adam's voice came over the line. Brennen, who had been listening joined in the conversation w/ his piece  
"Yeah, Jess why would Ashlocke take the trouble to bring us all here for no reason? It doesn't make sense" Emma, who had just been staring, but Jesse knew she was using her powers. Suddenly she stopped and met Jesse's eyes.  
"Shalimar!" ***  
  
"Didn't you ever wonder why there were no guards? Huh?" he hit her "I planned it. I planned it all. I just wanted to get up here. Because if I can't have you no one will!" Now the fight began in earnest. Shalimar was on the losing end, and she knew it. Gabriel was stronger physically and mentally. As she was about to give him a round off kick, Gabriel shot a mind meld to her. She was thrown against the wall and her head. She fell to the ground. Shalimar struggled to lift her head and managed to see Gabriel coming toward her. She couldn't move. He had he pinned with his mind.  
"Now Shalimar, I thought it would be harder to kill you" He walked toward her and stroked her face. She pulled away. "tisk tisk tisk, no I could keep you around, but it would be so much more fun to kill you. Now here's something you will like." He drew a ball of fire from his finger tips. Ashlocke took his time in burning the flesh on her arms. Shalimar was fading and fast. Gabriel punched her in the stomach. Then he knocked her face into the wall. She was still hanging on. She had fallen on the floor. Ashlocke brought the fire again. Shalimar knew this was the end. She hated fire, all ferals did. And she couldn't feel her arms anymore. Now he was burning her legs. She wasn't going to die; she would fight, until the end. She would die as long as she took this bastard with her.  
  
*** Brennen took off running down the hall. Jesse and Emma were on their way. He had to save Shal. He couldn't explain it. He knew where she was. He couldn't let her be at the hands of that fanatic. He promised himself he would protect her. If he ever told her she'd kick his ass. He didn't care right now. He had to save her. She couldn't stand against Ashlocke alone. Through all her bluster she was still just as vulnerable as the rest of them. Maybe even more so because she put on a strong front. He had to save her, he knew she won't live if she faced him alone. He ran even faster down open halways He wouldn't let her die.  
  
"It's time too say goodbye Shalimar" Gabriel pulled back to give the final blow to her skull. Shalimar lifted her leg and with her last ounce of strength kicked Ashlocke as hard as she could. He flew across the room and against the wall. Shalimar collapsed on the floor. "You really shouldn't have done that, now I'm really going to kill you!"  
"I don't think so!" Brennen let loose a shock that was fueled by anger. Gabriel spun in mid air and dropped to the floor unconscious. Brennen ran to Shalimar. He took her in his arms and gently shook her  
"Shal? Shal? Please speak to me" Slowly she opened her eyes.  
"Brennen?" she looked at him. He had come. She couldn't believe it.  
"Yes, yes baby it's me" He held her close. He could feel the life draining out of her. There were severe burns everywhere. She needed medical attention right away. He bought his com lick to his lips. "Jesse, get to the helix! Shal's been hurt bad. Hurry! I'm coming with her" He softly touched her face. "Shal, stay with us come on"  
"I'm glad you're here" She rasped out. Her throat was tight " I didn't want to die . . . alone" Brennen shook her as she slipped out of consciousness.  
"Shal, don't die! Don't die!" His chest was heaving with sobs. "You can't die, you can't!" 


	5. The Pain

****DISCLAIMER***** The song is Shattered by Remy Zero. And I'm Not Afraid by Remy Zero I don't own them they do them and their producers. I'll be using their songs these songs in the next few chapters.  
  
Sorry about the cliff hanger, I love them, makes you want to read more. But there will be some romance in this chapter. And a surprise for the worse( I know sadness everywhere(, but you never know what turn my mind will make next( I will be using a song. I always think it's cool to listen. You know when it's playing and you're hearing it. And I promise you the next few chapters will be your fav's May angels lead you in:  
  
They had brought Shalimar to Sanctuary. They were all waiting outside the lab. Brennen was pacing up and down in front of the door. Jesse was standing leaning against the door jam. He longed to be pacing like Brennen. But he had to be calm. He had to maintain control. He had to be strong, for Shalimar. Emma was near Jesse. She could sense his fear and she was afraid too. It was Shalimar. They all were scared.  
  
**** Adam had been testing her for hours. He had discovered something. He knew Gabriel had done this to her. The burns on her arms were severe enough. . .  
"Damn you Gabriel, why her?" Adam knew he had to tell the others, but he didn't know what to say. This was his little girl. He couldn't admit that he didn't know what to do. He was scared. Adam walked out and faced the group. Brennen was the first to speak  
"How bad is it Adam?" They all looked at him expectantly. This wasn't fair. He was supposed to have all the answers. He created them, he was supposed to know how to cure them, but he didn't.  
"She has critical burns on her arms and legs, a severe concussion which results in her being unconscious. . ." He couldn't tell them. This was the worst thing he could have ever found out. He couldn't let them know just how bad it really was. Emma, as usual, knew something was up.  
"Adam? What is it? What aren't you telling us?" They all turned toward him. There was something else. Adam heaved a big sigh and told them what he wished he didn't have to.  
"Ashlocke did something that none of us could have predicted . . . at some point during their fight he injected Shalimar with a virus-"  
"A virus?!" Brennen was scared. More scared than he had ever been." What kind of virus?"  
"I'm not sure"  
"Well, be sure Adam"  
"Brennen, just clam down. . . This is a virus that attacks the lymph system, which is the system designed to fight off infection. It feeds off of all the other systems. I've never seen anything like it"  
"I don't care if you seen it Adam, can you cure it!?" Brennen was at patience end. He wanted, no needed to know  
"Brennen, hold on let him finish" Jesse calmly said. Brennen backed off, for now, and Adam continued,  
"I-I don't know how to cure it."  
"So, so you'll just find a way, right?" Brennen was clinging to that last piece of hope.  
"I don't know if I can. And if I don't find one soon. . ." Adam looked down. He couldn't finish, couldn't say it. Jesse did it for him  
"So Adam, what you're saying is that-that Shal might die?" His face was a mask of pain. No, Shal couldn't die. She was the strongest of them all. Adam looked up, there were tears in his strong eyes  
"Yes" 


	6. Jesse's Pain

Hi, I know you probably hate me for what I'm doing to you with all the pain and cliff hangers. But I'm going to do this a little differently. I'm going to talk about the other 4 characters pain separately. Brennen's pain will be last because. . . Well, you'll see why. All you S/J fans this is your chapter. Don't worry there will be some S/B later. Again using Remy Zero Lyrics. These are from Shattered. And here we go May angels lead you in:  
  
~*grace in light *~  
  
somehow I found you here  
  
torn from the hope and fear  
  
holds us inside  
  
pull me out  
  
out from the world I've known  
  
and all love was broken cold  
  
~*brought me here*~  
  
Jesse stood there in shock. She could die. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he had said it. At that moment he felt his heart give out.  
  
*** They all had gone their separate way, to deal with their pain in there own ways. Brennen went to the sparing room. Emma had gone to the reflective pool. Adam had gone to the lab. Jesse went to his room. ***  
  
***Jesse watched his feet move in front of him as he climbed the stairs, though he could barely see through the tears. He saw the door to her room and opened it slowly. It still held her scent. He lay down on her bed. Shalimar meant so much to him, more than anyone ever had. She had always been there for him, since the very beginning. The helped him when he was trying too get a handle on his powers. He couldn't imagine a world with her not there. The pain was too much for him. He couldn't control the tears now. They flowed as easily as the rain came down from the sky. Jesse sat up and brought his knees to his chest and laid his head on top of his knees. The tears slipped past his cheeks on to his jeans. He thought about all there times together, before Brennen and Emma had come. It had just been the two of them then. Every mission she was the firecracker and he was the cautious one. She watched his back and he watched hers. He couldn't envision that she wouldn't be there to tell him he needed to take a chance. He body was wracked with the sobs. There had been a time when he fancied himself in love with Shalimar. They had even had kissed once. Neither one of them had spoken of it but he remembered it. . .  
  
They had just gotten back from a mission, trying to find there two new mutants. This was harder than it looked. They had run into some Genomex guys, and they had kicked ass. Shalimar was all sweaty and so was Jesse  
"Damn Jess, you kicked major ass" Jesse turned to look at her. She was so beautiful.  
"Jess? You there?" She gently touched his arm. He shook himself out of his stupor; he realized he'd been staring. He looked down at her arm on his. It was too much for him. For months he's been living with these pent feelings, and that one touch was his undoing. He grabbed Shalimar by the waist and pulled her to him. His lips met hers with an explosive force. His one hand was pushing on the small of her back; the other was tangled in her hair, as his lips ground against hers. He pressed her to him so her breasts crushed against his chest. She responded to his action by putting her hands near his face, caught up in his hair. They tasted each other. Jesse smoothly pried her lips apart with his tongue. He encouraged her tongue to join him in the melody he was starting. She was eager and gladly joined in. The kissed intensified, and the power grew. None to soon they broke apart. He couldn't say anything. . .  
  
They had never spoken about it. Eventually his feeling had turned into brotherly affection. But that it change the amount of the he had for her, just they way he loved her. She was still a part of him. She was. .. he didn't know how to explain it. She was all goodness and light. She would die to save any one of them. And it looked like she would. Jesse couldn't stand it. He didn't want her to die. He didn't want her to leave him. He loved her too much. He would miss her exceedingly. He promised himself he would never let anything happen to her. He had failed. She couldn't leave him, she just couldn't. Jesse turned as the door opened. . .  
  
~*from you one look*~  
  
just one look and everything is shattered  
  
from you one word  
  
~*towers burn and fall, fall, fall*~ 


	7. Emma's Pain, and Joy

Once again you return to find the continuing story. Aren't I so bad? Anyway, Hope you liked the last chapter, get ready for more. This chapter gets a little raunchy w/ some E/J. a little who am I kidding? Hope you enjoy*Wink* Please r/r. I'd appreciate it Thanks (Using the Remy Zero lyrics from Shattered, again I don't own them they do) So get ready and away we go May angels lead you in:  
  
~*just be still*~  
  
arms just surround like the sun  
  
facing the life we've begun  
  
~*it holds us inside+~  
  
Emma stood there. She could feel it all; all the pain, all the anguish. She couldn't believe it herself. That there was a chance Shalimar would no longer be with them.  
  
*** They all had gone their separate way, to deal with their pain in there own ways. Brennen went to the sparing room. Emma had gone to the reflective pool. Adam had gone to the lab. Jesse went to his room. ***  
  
Emma slowly walked; she didn't care where she was going as long as it was away. She couldn't deal with her pain and everyone else's. It was too hard. She sat by the reflective pool. It was quiet here. Here she could turn inward, and concentrate on her own hurt. Shalimar was her best friend. They were like sisters. They went out partying together. Emma sat down on a bench. She drew a knee to her chest. She could no longer hold back the tears. She cried until her throat was dry. She thought Shalimar would be there always. There was so much she had wanted to say. She had always thought there would be time. She was a fool. Emma stared into the waters of the translucent pool, and tried to envision a world without Shalimar. Who would she have to talk to? She would be the only female at Sanctuary. What would she do without her best friend, her sister? They were so close, and she hadn't told her about her and Jesse yet. Jesse! She had forgotten about him. She couldn't imagine the pain he was feeling, but she felt it. She needed to find him, to hold him, and to let him hold her. She started up the stairs when she heard weeping, unlike any she had ever heard before. It was the sound of ultimate suffering. It was coming from Shalimar's room. Slowly through blurred eyes she opened the door. Jesse was sitting on her bed, with his knees wrenched up to his chest. His red rimmed eyes met hers. In a silent understanding she went to him. He moved over on the bed to make room for her. Jesse opened his arms and Emma slid into them. They laid like that for what seemed like hours. Both holding each other; needing each other in their grief. Emma turned toward Jesse. Her lips touched his in a melding of souls. Emma began to unbutton his shirt. Jesse looked at her with doubt in his eyes. She nodded to his unasked question. They both understood. They needed each other. Not just now, but for always. He loved her and she loved him. They were going to do, what they were about to do because they desired to. They needed the physical contact. He looked at her with understanding. They both knew that this wouldn't just be a fling. This was only the beginning. He shrugged off his shirt. He lifted Emma up onto his lap. Their lips met and he tugged up her shirt and she pulled back and took it off. Their mouths began again. Jesse's hands went to her breast. He massaged it until the nipple stood out. His hands went around her back to remove her bra. She slithered out of it. The rest of their clothes melted off. Then they were naked. Jesse pulled back to look at her. She glowed. Her pale skin stood out against the shadows of the sheets. Jesse thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He leaned down and kissed her breast, while his hand kneaded the other one. His tongue flicked over the hardened nubbin. Emma writhed in passion. She was caught up in the sweet torment he inflicted on her body. Jesse's mouth moved back up to met her lips in unbridled fervor. He lifted his body so he would be above her. He stood ready. Jesse looked at Emma, making sure this was what she wanted. Then he heard her voice in his head "Do it" He entered her, slowly. Emma rose to meet him. And their bodies moved in sync until they met the pinnacle moment. Jesse threw back his head as his release was granted. Not two seconds later Emma cried out as she too found sweet release. When it was over Jesse withdrew from her, and cradled her in his arms. Emma turned to his. She softly brushed the hair out of his eyes, which sparkled. They both knew that soon they would have to face the real world, and deal with Shalimar's possible demise, trying to find a cure, and Ashlocke. But for these few moments there was only them and their love.  
  
~*from you one look*~  
  
just one look and everything is shattered  
  
from you one word  
  
~*towers burn and fall, fall, fall*~ 


	8. Brennen's Pain

So, hope you enjoyed the last chapter, you sex fiends. I know, I'm so bad. Anyway, here's what you all have been waiting for, Brennen. Yes there is love, and romance, sort of, anyway you'll see. Please r/r. Gimme a shout out, lemme know what u like, and what you didn't. So hope you like the romance. In case you can't tell, I'm a hopeless romantic. So here's my fav chapter. And May angels lead you in:  
  
~*from you one look*~  
  
just one look and everything is shattered  
  
from you one word  
  
~*towers burn and fall and fall*~  
  
Brennen stood there is disbelief. Shalimar, dying? He couldn't believe it. He felt his heart breaking. She couldn't die, she just couldn't  
  
*** They all had gone their separate way, to deal with their pain in there own ways. Brennen went to the sparing room. Emma had gone to the reflective pool. Adam had gone to the lab. Jesse went to his room. ***  
  
Brennen ran, and ran. He couldn't stay there. He had to get away. He ran to the sparing room. There he strapped on some hand grads and began pummeling the bag. He always was active when he was upset, and Shalimar knew that. He beat the bag harder. He hated it when the was a problem and there was nothing he could do. Shalimar couldn't die. He promised himself he would protect her, and look what happened. If she died it would be his fault. He couldn't get there in time. He heard someone walk in behind him.  
"How you doing?"  
"How do you think I am Adam? And why aren't you in there trying to save her. Or trying to find a way to kill him!"  
"I'm not going to kill anybody"  
"Why not? He did this to her! He's killing her and you don't even care"  
"Or course I care! Don't you think I want to! Don't you think I'd like to take him by the throat and hold on until there's no more life in that son of a bitch? But I can't" Brennen heard the tears in his voice.  
"Adam I-I don't know what to do!"  
"I think you're in a lot of pain, and I think you should talk about it"  
"What do you want me to say Adam? That I'm in so much agony that I feel like I'm dying. That it scares me to death that I might never get to see Shalimar again. That I might never hear her laugh or see her smile. Or that I might never see her Kick some ass again. Or that I might have to watch her little broken body be lowered into the ground. A body that was once full of life put in the cold ground." His voice broke as he pictured it He fell to the ground, his head in his hands. Not Shalimar, not Shal. Why couldn't it have been him? Why? He felt the tears coarse down his cheeks. He couldn't live without Shalimar, he didn't want to. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Adam, she-she might never know that I- That I. . ." He couldn't finish. It was too much.  
"That you love her?"  
"Yes, so much. . . "Adam waited, Brennen wasn't done, not by a long shot "I promised myself I would protect her, and I failed. Why couldn't it have been me?. . . I'm scared Adam, I've never been this scared in my life. I can't bear to think that tomorrow I'll wake up and she won't be there" The tears can freely now. He didn't even try to hide them. "I-I can't live without her Adam." Adam rubbed his back as Brennen sat there weeping over the woman he couldn't bear to be without.  
  
~*fires curl*~  
  
shadows surge  
  
a hollow sound  
  
that no one else can here  
  
but me in silent streams  
  
forever more we dream  
from you one look  
  
just one look and everything is shattered  
  
from you one word  
  
~*towers burn and fall and fall*~ 


	9. The Plan

Hello, hope you aren't too tearful to read more( I promise you it will get better, but as for now our friends our forming a plan as they always do, this will probably be my shortest chapter. (Again don't own anything that is Remy Zero these lyrics are from' Save Me' and 'Not Afraid')Please R/R. I enjoy hearing from you. Let's get back to it, and away we go!  
  
May angels lead you in:  
~*somebody save me*~  
  
let your warm hands break right through  
  
somebody save me  
  
I don't care how you do it  
  
just stay, stay  
  
come on  
  
~*I've been waiting for you*~  
  
***They all heard Adam's voice through the intercom***  
  
***Brennen dragged himself to the lab. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to live. He felt like he was hollow, just a robot moving no other purpose than just to be.  
  
***Emma and Jesse put on their clothes slowly. Neither of them spoke. The real world was back in full force. They had to face reality, no matter how painful it was. With one last lingering look they left the room and headed towards Adam  
  
*** They all were in the lab waiting for Adam to speak. Dying to cling to that last ounce of hope.  
"I have a plan" Adam spoke the word everyone wanted to hear "Gabriel was the one who infected her; therefore he must have the antidote. All we have to do is locate it. Jesse, pull up a map of the warehouse where Ashlocke is."  
"I'm on it" he sat down and worked fast. He had something to hold on to, some hope left. "Ok, here it is" Adam took charge. He planed where they would go and who they would use to find out where it is. They all would go, with the exception of Adam, who would stay there to monitor Shalimar. They all knew the plan, knew what they had to do. But first they had to say goodbye. There was a chance that all this was for nothing, Adam had said as much. So all to their turns, privately, to say goodbye. In case their friend left them before they could save her.  
  
~*tonight*~  
  
we can no longer fight  
  
we can never return to it  
  
once we begin to see  
  
through the eyes up over heaven  
  
would you ever return to me in the end?  
  
I'm not afraid of you at all  
  
if you turned away they will all fall  
  
tonight  
  
we can no longer try  
  
all the time that I cried  
  
I want you again  
I'm not afraid of you at all  
  
I'm not afraid tonight  
  
all your stars glowing bright  
  
~*I know I'll reach that light again*~ 


	10. Saying goodbye

Yes! You're back, hello. Here's the good part. Well sort of, I like it so there. Anyway here's sadness w/ goodbyes and all. (Remy Zero lyrics from 'Save Me') Without any further ado. . .  
  
May angels lead you in:  
  
~*I feel my wings have broken*~  
  
in your hands  
  
I feel the words unspoken  
  
inside  
  
when they pull you under  
  
and I would give you any thing you want  
  
you were all I wanted  
  
all my dreams are fallin' down  
  
~*crawlin' round (and round and round)*~  
  
They all knew how to say goodbye. It was an easy word to say. Yet not one of them could bring themselves to walk through the door, where their friend lay. Jesse was the first one to take the step toward saying farewell.  
  
***Jesse walked into the room. He was alone with Shalimar. He gazed at his longest and truest friend. Her body was blistering, but some places were still burned. He walked toward her and sat down on the stool Adam had placed there.  
"Hey Shal" He took a breath. This was, by far the hardest thing he had done. "We've been through a lot huh? How can I say goodbye to you? I love you so much Shal" He took her limp hand in his. "I have so much to tell you. Emma and I are together. Can you believe it? The most beautiful girl in the world." He shook his heard in disbelief. "Shal, we-we just made love, and it was amazing. I'm in love with her, but you probably don't want to hear about that stuff. . . " He was getting choked up again "Shal, you can't die. Who's gonna be there to tell me when I'm stupid? Who's gonna kick my ass when we're practicing? I thought if anyone would go it would be me. Shal, you gotta know that I would do anything to be in your place right now. I wish it was me. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you. I'd get on with my life eventually, because I know that's what you would want me to do. But we WILL find that cure, or die trying. "Jesse laid her hand back down on her chest. He smoothed the hair away from her face and leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I promise you" Jesse turned and with a single glance back at Shalimar's damaged form he left the room. If he had looked a moment longer he would have seen Shalimar's mouth curve into a slight smile.  
  
***They all turned as Jesse slowly came out of the room that contained their companion. He had been the first. They all would have to say goodbye. But how could they? ***  
  
***Emma felt her presence in the room. She knew she was alive. Her heart beat was there. Shalimar was a fighter, always. Emma went to her side. "Shal, I know you can hear me. Fight this ok? We need you. I need my best friend back. I meant to tell you, Jess and I . . . well, I guess you know. But that's wonderful. God, Shal, why did you have to fight Gabriel? What was he doing to you? Why didn't you just let me help? I hate you! No, I don't. I just don't want to lose you. I love you Shalimar. I can't say goodbye. Not like this." Emma stepped back and hit Shalimar with a sonic blast, entering her mind.:  
  
****"Shal? Shalimar?!!!"  
"I'm here Emma" Shalimar limped out into view "You're in my mind"  
"Yes" The two embraced "Are you ok?"  
"Weak, I'm not going to last much longer Emma" Emma could feel it. She was weaker than she'd ever felt before.  
"We'll find the cure, I promise, Shal."  
"Don't promise thinks you might not be able to deliver." Emma knew it there was a possibility there was no cure, or that they wouldn't find it but she didn't want to believe it. They had to save Shalimar." Emma, if I don't make it tell them all that I lived a good life, with you guys. Tell them, that I love them. Tell them Emma. Don't fail me"*******  
  
Emma felt herself pull out. That had really been Shalimar, she knew it. She went over to her friend and took her hand.  
"I will never fail you, I swear it" Emma knew that she had to go, the longer they delayed the greater the chance that Shal would not make it. Emma kissed her friend and turned and walked out,  
  
*** The door opened for the second time and Emma walked out. Brennen knew it was his turn and that he couldn't be long, for every moment they delayed was a moment of Shalimar's life that they wouldn't get back.  
  
Brennen stepped in the room to see the woman he loved lying on the bed dying. Step by step he walked over to Shalimar, took her hand in his and said the things he might never get another chance to say  
"Hey Shal, I wanted to tell you that. . . That I love you, ok? I love you so much. So you can't die. I-I can't live without you, and I don't think I could even if I tried, so you see you have to hold on, for me, sweetie. I save you, if It's the last thing I have to do" He placed one gentle kiss on her lips. "For me" he whispered an left the room.  
  
****They all had gone, no it was time. Time to go into the beyond, time to save their comrade. Time to go and face what they all knew must happen. Destiny had written itself, all they could do was carry it out  
  
~*I see the world has folded in your heart*~  
  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
  
and they pull me under  
  
and I would give you anything you want  
  
you were all I wanted  
  
all my dreams have fallen down  
  
crawlin round (and round and round)  
somebody save me  
  
let your warm hands break right through  
  
somebody save me  
  
I don't' care how you do it  
  
just stay here with me  
  
I've made this whole world shine for you  
  
just stay, stay  
  
come on  
  
~*I'm still waiting for you*~ 


	11. Racing the clock

So, you're back again, couldn't stay away. I don't know how good this chapter is gonna be. But we'll see. I don't think there are any lyrics here, but there will be more. So this is when it all goes down don't worry everything will be ok. In all honesty I hated writing this chapter; I wanted to get back to the mushy love stuff( Anyway. Here it is:  
May angels lead you in:  
  
Jesse landed the helix two blocks away. The team ran and they ran. Time was against them. They had two hors before Shalimar's condition became critical and she would die soon after that.  
  
They all reached the warehouse, only this time it was swarming with guards. Brennen unleashed an electrical shock that took out three of the seven guards.  
  
"You guys go, I'll handle these" Jesse and Emma took off running.  
"Alright Adam, we're in" Jesse said in to his com link. He didn't know where to go, Adam was guiding them from Sanctuary.  
  
"Alright Jesse, Emma you want to head left" The pair took off running down the hallway. As Adam gave them directions they followed, as they always had. "Now go right, now!" The duo spun to the right and kept on going.  
  
"Jesse, There are people ahead of us" He turned toward her  
"How many?"  
"Two maybe three"  
"Adam is there any other way to get to the lab?"  
"Yes, go to your right then it's the first door on your right. Run, Hurry" And they did run. They found the lab  
"Jesse we have about five minutes before men come bursting in here.  
  
"I know Emma" Jesse was hunting around through vials "Adam I don't know what I'm looking for!"  
  
"It's a small vile that should be a calcium metamorphic carbonate mixture."  
"Adam I don't know what the hell that is! We don't have time"  
"It should be blue and kinda thick" Jesse looked and looked finally he spotted it  
"Found it Adam."  
"Good Jess now get out of there"  
"Jess we gotta hurry, they're closing in on us, and Ashlocke is with them". They began running. Jesse shouted into his ring  
"Brennen, how you doing? The answer came back  
"Yeah, I got the helix ready, you got it?"  
"Dear God I hope so, Gabriel's right on our tail" Emma and Jesse ran as fast as they could. The twosome sprinted down the halls and through the door.  
Apparently all the guards were occupied with Gabriel. Emma and Jesse kept on going. Jesse had the vial, that contained Shalimar's only chance, clutched in his fist. They could see they helix in the distance, but the members of the Strand were gaining on them. Ashlocke could be heard  
"Get them, she must not live. The bitch must die!" Suddenly Jesse felt a pain in his shoulder. Emma was already on the jet  
"Jesse's been hurt Breen fire up the helix" Jesse dove onto the helix. And they took off right as Gabriel and his gang reached them.  
"Adam" Brennen shouted into his com ring "Jesse's been hurt. But we got it though. We got it!" 


	12. Waiting

You're back, again? Couldn't stay away huh? Well we do have some more of the story left, don't we? Calm down things are good. Sorry I've been away for so long. I've been super busy, but I'm back! I'm gonna try and finish(  
May Angels lead you in  
  
They couldn't do anything but wait. They had flown back to sanctuary as fast as the helix could. Adam had manipulated the serum so it was attuned to Shalimar's blood so that the body didn't automatically reject it. Jesse's wounds were superficial. HE was a little shaken up, but it was tolerable. Adam cleansed his injuries and healed them the best he could. He had a scraped up shoulder where he had been blasted, but he was ok.  
  
They all were waiting; terrified she wasn't going to wake up. . . 


End file.
